Lysper Of Cana
by Open Heaven 3.0
Summary: After been gang rape years earlier she soon meets a man that changed her life and the life of many others forever.


**MEETING HIM **

By Linda Inniss

_Based on a short script about ordinary people who meets Jesus and are transformed in just a short encounter with him, forever._

Note: This is my first time I am doing this I hope you enjoy it. Also this is one of many stories that I would be writing on so, it would be very nice if you review on it as well as comment, you can also give tips on making my writing better.  
Do enjoy!

**LYSPER OF CANA **

**[1. Lysper's neighborhood.12 pm]**

Lysper is walking skipping away toward the whore house then she saw a woman who's door was open looking at her seductively, Lysper walks back at her going in taking hands pulls her in.

**[2. Lysper's neighbourhood.7pm]**

Lysper comes out of house walking backward and three women looking at her loving, Lysper blows kisses at them and walks away.

Lysper: I'm going to the sea to hear of some Nazarene that Joanna invited me to.

Woman 2: His name is Jesus… he's weird, I don't like him.

Woman 3: He's nice I've heard that he was really nice with Marla.

Lysper: Really, well I got to go (walks away) love you honeys (bows to them as a man would and stands upward)

Women (together) Love you more!

And as Lysper walked away the women looked at her with much delight and with stars in there eyes enflamed with desire of her beauty.

**[3. The Sea of Galilee. 7.15pm]**

Lysper was in the midst of the crowd pass through to looks for Joanna when Joanna approached her.

Joanna: Lysper, thank you for coming I want you to meet my master, come (she follows her)

When they was near the place in which Jesus was Lysper looked to see him when she looked at him her entire body froze – remembering of herself and him a few months earlier of how he saw her kissing a woman and she felt a deep guilt and shame that she ran away from them.

Joanna (look back) Lysper meet – Where is she?

**Jesus **(walks and stands next to her) **I know where she is, I would see her.**

**[4. Shore.7.30pm]**

Lysper is sitting looking around feeling afraid and embarrassed thinking of the possibility of him telling the high priest and being stoned to death for her life style. Then out of the shadows a man walks to her.

Man: Can I sit with you?

Lysper: What ever!

The man sites in front her revealing Jesus, but oblivious to her.

**Jesus: Are you okay, you look bothered?**

Lysper looking at him carefully looked at him embarrassed then downward

**Jesus **(looks at her tilting his head) That'**s okay, what happened?**

Lysper (ashamed) Please (Jesus tilts his head questionly) please don't

Jesus: Never thought of doing that and would never would.

Lysper was shocked and overwhelmed that she mouthed at him looking away.

Lysper: I'm sorry.

Jesus: I understand.

Lysper (angrily) How could you?

**Jesus is silent looks on her face sad sincere look **

Lysper (chuckles lightly) I'm sorry, I didn't mean to (licks top lip) snap at you really.

Jesus: I know you didn't mean to (stand giving him her hand) walk with me ( Lysper hold his hand and stands looking at him suddenly there was a spark which made Lysper blush bloodshed then she let go of his hand, feeling like a school girl with a crush turning away in the process.

Lysper: Year, let's go.

**[.8pm]**

Lysper (think) What just happened? I love women, why am I so red he is so … what am I saying … men are (exhales dreaming) what?

Jesus: Are you okay you've been very silent since we start walking.

Lysper: I'm fine.

Jesus: Okay.

Lysper: Why are you so nice to me?

Jesus: I see a girl who is crying out for help.

Lysper: You see that huh? Well I don't need your help.

Jesus (sadly, sincerely) Hm. What did they do that was so bad that would cause so much pain in your heart?

Lysper (turns her face away hiding the pain in her eyes) Nothing!

Jesus: I wouldn't laugh, I promise.

Lysper: It is much to – painful to be said. You wouldn't bear it.

Jesus: I can bear it!

Lysper: It was 7 years ago I was walking home it was about 10 in the night and a gang of them grabbed me and (pause embarrassed) they – (pause for t long while, Jesus looks with sympathically, she looks at him, looks away chuckling embarrassed) Sorry.

Jesus: Don't be – Go on.

Lysper: They ravished me over … and over and over until they left me for dead. Then a stranger came along he knew who I was and he took care of me. It took a few weeks for me to get better physically from all the damage they inflicted on me (looks at him ashamed) You know … I... have (exhales ) never told of anyone of this (looks at him as Please - don't - tell - anyone – of - this look)

Jesus (looking at her) I wouldn't tell anyone.

Lysper (tearfully) You wouldn't?

Jesus (smiles) I wouldn't.

Hearing those word made Lysper become overwhelmed without words to say and ashamed of his kindness then Jesus hugged her and she wept. Both stopped walking, embracing each other with much emotion

**[6. Jesus tent. 8.15pm]**

Back in the tent Jesus and Lysper sat together in his tent but visible for all his apostle to see. And Lysper was looking around, feeling that everyone is looking at her but the fact of the matter people wasn't studying her at all, feeling that way made her feel embarrassed and uneasy.

Jesus (looks at her) Are you okay?

Lysper (bowed head) I'm fine, I'm just feeling so overwhelmingly embarrassed and I don't know why. I'm sorry. No man has ever treated me so kindly before at least not a religious one at that. What do you want, really?

Jesus: I have come into the world to bear witness unto the truth. Every one that is of the truth hears my voice. It is not strange that you are here; you have searched every where for love and have not found it. Here is this love you have been searching for.

Lysper: Here

Jesus: Yes here in me you would find true love, a love even when people would hate you, you would love them anyway. Do you want this love?

Lysper: Yes, I do!

Jesus: Then recieve it stretching his hands out toward her)

She looks at his hand looks into his eyes taking it suddenly, a ray of light shun around her and a sence of peace came over her.

**An hour later **

The two by now standing near Jesus tent looking at each other with great peace in their eyes wondering whaat to say after a strange yet beatutiful miracle. Then Lysper spoke saying.

Lysper: So, Jesus, where do we go from here?

Jesus: Follow me! Take up your cross and follow me.

Lysper (smiles) I will , indeed I will!

(And they continue looking at each other for a long while then Lysper hugged him warmly then looked into his face with stars in her eyes and Jesus looking at her with a big broad smile on his face)

**[7. Lysper's nieghbouthood]**

When Lysper came to her village all greet her there, then with much convictiiion in her heart she spoke of Jesus and the change He had caused in her life all that were there were convicted themselves so Lysper left that villiage and they followed her to be with Jesus.

And these are the many woman that helped in the ministry of Jesus that chaged the face of his ministry because of a girl name Lysper of Cana.


End file.
